


a love that was more than a love

by eg1701



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Fluff, Idiots in Love, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Supportive Siblings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-15
Updated: 2017-09-15
Packaged: 2018-12-30 04:39:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,495
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12100908
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eg1701/pseuds/eg1701
Summary: Alec considers marriage.





	a love that was more than a love

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted to write a proposal because we're only on like month two of this hiatus and i'm suffering
> 
> also the title is from annabel lee by edgar allen poe bc i love that poem

The early morning light trickled in through the window behind the desk. Alec had been trying the coming in early, leaving early thing for the past week or so, but all he had learned was that he needed about three cups of coffee to even look at paperwork, and he still rarely left before six or seven at night. Magnus often said he was overworking himself, but he was glad for the quiet mornings sometimes.  


This morning, the paperwork in front of him was daunting. He had flipped through it once, and decided that he didn’t currently possesses the mental capacity to deal with it. Instead, he took a moment to drink his second cup of coffee, and contemplate.  
It was a chilly morning, and winter was in full swing. He had walked instead of portaling, since Magnus looked so nice asleep, and he didn’t want to wake him up. Besides, early morning walks had become a favorite of his. He had started seeing the world in a new light these past months, and it was sort of refreshing to walk down the streets and stop to appreciate the cool morning air.  


It was the previous night that this whole introspective thing had begun. Magnus had been telling him a story- one Alec had laughed so hard about he’d nearly fallen out of his seat- and Alec had thought, “I want to marry this man.”  
It had almost frightened him, this sudden realization. The last time Alec had thought about marriage it was for purely political reasons. He’d never been interested in a marriage of love. He’d never been in love, never thought he’d be in love, and certainly never thought he’d marry for love. He thought his mild fear was understandable.  
Alec had stayed up for about an hour after Magnus had fallen asleep, and made up a list of reasons he loved Magnus and wanted to marry him. He wasn’t really sure if he’d present this list to anyone, or if he’d need to, but it was sort of as if he wanted to be prepared for anything. He was well aware that Magnus had never been married, but what if he didn’t want to be married?  


Alec tried to hard not to think about that.  


But this morning, the Angel (or most likely his sister, as she’d been hinting at her feelings on him proposing) had given him a sign. As he was procrastinating the pile of work, he was digging around through the drawers and he discovered his family ring.  
Having no memory of putting it in there, Alec dug around a little further for an explanation, but whoever had put this in the drawer left no note.  


He pushed the papers and things out of the way, and examined the ring. Technically it was his. He was the oldest Lightwood child, and that’s usually how it went to. Robert had given it to him when he turned eighteen, but he had put it in his nightstand in his bedroom, and frankly, he hadn’t given it a second thought.  
The ring was pretty simple, much more so than Magnus’s usual accessories, but Alec couldn’t imagine proposing with anything else.  


He jumped up suddenly, and took to pacing.  


“You just have to say it,” he said aloud, “Just say, Magnus, will you marry me. It’s five words. You love him. He loves you. Just do it.”  
He thought he sounded a little like Izzy, and since he knew that if he screwed around much longer, he’d throw the ring back in the drawer and pretend he hadn’t found it.  


The phone rang, and Magnus picked up. He sounded as if he hadn’t been up very long, and Alec felt a little bad for waking him. But he needed to do this.  
“Alexander. Is everything alright?”  
There was a hint of anxiety in Magnus’s voice, which was reasonable considering it was fairly early, and Alec wasn’t texting, he was calling.  
“Everything is fine. Do you mind stopping by the Institute? I wanted to show you something.”  
“Oh,” Magnus’s voice relaxed, “Of course. Give me a little to get dressed and I’ll be right there.”  
“Great. I love you.”  
“I love you too darling. I’ll see you soon.”  


Alec hung up and a voice from the door said, “You going to go through with it this time?”  
The voice made Alec jump slightly, and he turned to find Jace leaning against the door and smirking. Alec decided to play dumb.  
“With what?”  
Jace rolled his eyes and pushed himself off the doorway. He took a step closer and his eyes darted to the ring Alec was still fidgeting with.  
“You know what,” Jace replied, “I heard you on the phone. Put it together.”  
“Fine. Yes. I seem to be proposing this morning, although I may still jump out of the window and run as far as I can before Magnus gets here.”  
Jace laughed, “You’re already at expert at proposals. Just do what you did last time.”  
“What leave him at the alter?”  
“You know what I mean. Listen. Everybody knows how much you love Magnus. To be honest, I’m shocked it took you this long to ask him.”  
Alec ran a hand over his face, “I guess you’re right. Don’t tell Iz or anyone until I actually do it, because I know she’ll come bursting in here and I’d like a little peace and quiet before her ambush.”  
Jace saluted, “Sure thing boss. I’ll leave you to your thoughts. No promises about how long I can distract our dear sister. She’s really good at sniffing out romance.”  
“Thank you. Now get out.”  
“You got it,” Jace nodded, and left, thankfully, as Alec heard the familiar sound of a portal not a minute later. He shoved the ring into his pocket and smiled.  


“Alexander,” Magnus greeted him, and they kissed hello. Alec didn’t think he’d ever get over hello kisses. It was so domestic.  
“Hey,” Alec replied.  
“Are you sure you’re alright?” Magnus asked, his thumb brushing across Alec’s cheek. He seemed to be studying Alec, as if trying to figure out what was going on, “You seem anxious. Did something happen?”  
“I fell in love with you,” Alec said, and honestly it didn’t sound as cheesy and it had in his head, but he still thought it was a little dorky.  
Magnus laughed, “And I you, but I don’t understand. What did you want to show me? I don’t suppose you want to take me right here in your office?”  
Alec shook his head, drew a deep breath, and took Magnus’s hands.  
“I love you so much. I can’t even describe how much I love you because I don’t think anyone has ever been as in love as I am. The word doesn’t exist yet.”  
“I love you too.”  


There was a pause. Alec gathered all his nerves. “And I want to marry you. I want to prove to everyone that we’re a forever thing. I know that the Clave doesn’t really approve and I know that there’s plenty of Shadowhunters, some of which are my own family members who would have less than nice things to say. But you know what? Screw them. Screw all of that. Marry me.”  
It really wasn’t his plan. His plan was to maybe get down on one knee and maybe pull out that list he had made up last night.  


“Alexander-”  


“And maybe you don’t want to right away. That’s ok. This can be a few year long engagement but one of these days I would very much love for you to be my husband.”  


“Yes, Alexander. I will marry you.”  


And Alec pulled him into a kiss and it sealed the deal.  
“Oh,” Alec said when they pulled apart, “I have a ring.”  
The fact that the ring was a Shadowhunter family ring was not lost on Magnus. Alec looked almost nervous that he’d say something about it, or not like it, but Magnus smiled, “It’s perfect Alexander. Thank you.”  


They kissed again, and were only interrupted by Izzy, who threw the door open and exclaimed something that Alec didn’t really understand, but sounded like it included the words wedding and finally.  
Magnus chuckled, “Hello Isabelle. Guess I’m going to be your brother in law.”  
Izzy clapped her hands, and jumped into a hug from Alec.  
“What did you say to Jace to make him confess?” Alec asked.  
She shrugged, “If I tell you I can’t ever use it on you now can I. Magnus can I help you plan?”  
“Of course. Alexander would you like to get some breakfast. You left early.”  
Alec nodded, “I would. Izzy, if anybody needs anything tell them to leave it on my desk. I’m out with my fiancé, and won’t be back until later.”  
“I will. Have fun. Congrats.”  


Alec put his arms around Magnus, and at that moment Alec had absolutely everything he could have ever wanted.


End file.
